Devolviéndote Las Gracias Remake
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Nuestros heroes llegan a ciudad laverre, para el siguiente batalla de gimnasio de Ash, mientras que Serena, intenta decirle sus sentimientos al azabache, con algo de ayuda y una idea, ¿lograra decírselo? Remake de la historia original del mismo nombre.


Hola gente, Taisei aquí con un nuevo fic, bueno, nuevo no, pero bueno. Este es el remake del primer fic que escribi.

Y que tendrá este remake, bueno, solo unas mejoras en varios aspectos de la historia, un cambio y corrección de diálogos, o sea, en la versión original, había de este, persona: dialogo, aquí eso se va a corregir por el acomodo que uso actualmente para todo, y demás cosas, pero la historia seguirá siendo igual, ahora empecemos.

Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Nos encontramos en la región de kalos, concretamente en la ruta 14, donde un chico aparentemente de 15 años con un pikachu en su hombro, se dirigía con sus amigos a su siguiente batalla de gimnasio, que seria en ciudad laverre, aunque en el grupo no todo esta tranquilo.

\- Espero ya falte poco para llegar a ciudad laverre, ya quiero ganar mi 6ª medalla – Dijo Ash emocionado.

\- Pika pi – Exclamo Pikachu, de la misma forma que su entrenador.

\- Seguro, ya estamos a punto de llegar – Dijo un chico, rubio con unas gafas, quien era el líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumiose, llamado Clemont.

\- Oye Serena, ¿cuánto falta? – Pregunto Ash a su amiga, quien había conocido de niño en un campamento en pueblo paleta. Pero como dije, no todo estaba tranquilo, ya que la chica estaba muy hundida en sus pensamientos , al saber que su próximo destino era ciudad laverre, pensó que ahí era su oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos al chico, del cual se enamoro en ese mismo campamento, ya saben la historia.

\- "Ciudad laverre, ahí es donde le diré mis sentimientos a Ash, pero y si no siente lo mismo que yo" – pensaba Serena, algo preocupada al asunto, ya que, ¿como reaccionaria Ash, en caso de que Serena le dijera lo que siente?

\- Oye Serena, ¿me escuchas? – Ash trataba de llamar la atención de Serena, ya que seguía en sus pensamientos, como si no estuviera en el mundo ahora.

\- "Que tal que solo me ve como una amiga, no se si pueda" – Seguía pensando muy preocupada, por como era el chico respecto a ese tema, que tal que no entendía lo que le decía, pero cualquier cosa puede ser posible.

\- Serena, ¿me escuchas si o no? – Dijo el azabache, tocándole su hombro con su dedo, finalmente reacciono y salió de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh, ah si, ¿que sucede Ash? – Dijo Serena, prestándole atención a Ash.

\- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? – Pregunto Ash.

\- Déjame ver – Dijo Serena mientras sacaba su mapa electrónico – Ya falta muy poco.

\- Bien, ¡en marcha! – Dijo Ash, Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, ciudad laverre, el grupo estaba impresionado por como se veía la ciudad.

\- ¡Wow, que hermosa ciudad! – Exclamo la menor del grupo, Bonnie, mientras que en sus ojos salían brillos por la impresión del lugar.

\- Parece mágico este lugar, se ve tan romántico – Decía Serena, aunque en su mente, pensaba algo mas - "si Ash se me confesase aquí seria tan romántico".

Pensó una Serena totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada por las posibilidades, tenia sus manos sobre sus mejillas imaginando lo que seria uno de los mejores momentos de su vida , al parecer solo una persona se percato de esto y era la menor del grupo, los 2 chicos seguían viendo el panorama, al parecer Bonnie desde hace tiempo ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de serena, pero no estaba del todo segura si eran verdaderos, por la acción de serena confirmo que realmente sentía algo muy grande por Ash.

\- "Al parecer cada una de mis sospechas eran ciertas, bueno puedo ayudarle a serena con "su" Ash, jijiji" - Reía en sus pensamientos por lo ultimo, puede que pareciera una niña pequeña, de hecho lo es, pero en el asunto del amor lo toma muy enserio, si no le estaría buscando novia a su hermano, pero en esta ocasión ayudara a su amiga con el amor de su vida.

Al entrar a la ciudad, nuestro querido azabache salió corriendo para el gimnasio, sus compañeros trataron de detenerlo pero al parecer fue inútil, finalmente llego al gimnasio, pero se entristeció al saber que la líder salió por 2 días.

Al entrar a la ciudad, nuestro querido azabache salió corriendo para el gimnasio, sus compañeros trataron de detenerlo pero al parecer fue inútil, finalmente llego al gimnasio, pero se entristeció al saber que la líder salió por 2 días.

\- No puede ser, ahora tendré que esperar hasta pasado mañana para ganar mi medalla – Dijo Ash decepcionado, ya que debía espera mas para su batalla.

\- No te preocupes, por dos días no creo que pase nada, además te dará tiempo de armar una estrategia – Dijo Clemont muy exhausto.

\- Tienes razón, entonces vallamos al centro pokémon a descansar – Dijo el entrenador, ya un poco mejor, después de su decepción, para posteriormente irse al centro pokemon con sus compañeros. Al llegar el grupo le encargo a la enfermera Joy que checaran a sus pokémon y se dispusieron a descansar, mientras cierta chica de cabello color miel seguía pensando en su problema amoroso, fue cuando se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida del centro, su acción llamo la atención del grupo

\- ¿A donde vas Serena? – Dijo Clemont, enterándose de lo que hacia.

\- Eh, solo voy a pasear por ahí, además necesito despejar mi mente para pensar en mi rutina para mi próximo perfomance – Dijo Serena, dando una excusa, ya que era otra cosa lo que quería pensar.

\- Esta bien, solo ten cuidado por favor – Dijo Ash, lo que dijo la sorprendió, ¿realmente se preocupaba mucho por ella?

\- Claro, no te preocupes – Contesto Serena, para después salir del centro pokemon,

muy pensativa por las palabra de Ash, mientras dentro del centro. la pequeña del grupo también se levanto, al parecer se entero de la situación, camino a la salida del centro pokemon para buscar a serena, hasta que.

\- ¿Bonnie, a donde vas? – Dijo Clemont, notando la acción de su hermanita.

\- Es que, necesito decirle algo a serena, no me tardo nada – Dijo Bonnie, buscando alguna razón.

\- Esta bien, pero regresa aquí de inmediato – Dijo el líder de gimnasio, luego Bonnie salió del edificio, alcanzo a serena, no estaba tan lejos del centro, corrió hacia ella gritándole.

\- ¡Oye serena! – Grito llamando la atención de Serena, se detuvo y volteo hacia ella para ver que quería.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bonnie? – Pregunto Serena.

\- Oye, quiero pedirte un favor – Dijo Bonnie, ¿qué le iba a pedir?

\- ¿Cuál favor? – Pregunto Serena, Bonnie le dio una señal diciéndole que se acercara a su oído, ella accedió para escuchar que le quería decir.

\- Lo que quiero pedirte, es que me invites a tu boda – Dijo Bonnie, con un tono un poco pícaro, Serena quedo estática ante tal palabra.

\- ¿Cual boda? – Dijo Serena, un poco nerviosa, ya que no entendía de que se refería

\- Ya sabes, tu boda con Ash – Contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa algo picara, Serena quedo bastante roja y mas nerviosa, ¿realmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos o lo dijo para molestarla apropósito.

\- D-d-de que hablas, n-n-no hay ninguna boda jejeje. – Dijo Serena, en el mismo estado, moviendo sus manos muy nerviosa, intentando negar lo dicho.

\- No mientas, ya se que te gusta Ash – Dijo Bonnie, Serena entro en estado de shock al saber que una niña haya descifrado su mayor secreto.

\- Pero, ¿c-como lo sabes? – Dijo Serena, aun nerviosa y al parecer, confesándolo.

\- Es muy obvio, te preocupas mucho por el, cada vez que te habla te pones nerviosa, entre un largo etc – Contesto Bonnie.

\- ¿Tan obvia soy? – Serena volvió a hablar

\- Al parecer si, aunque estoy segura que tu también le gustas – Dijo Bonnie segura de si misma,

\- ¿C-como crees estar segura? – Dijo Serena, quien volvió a ponerse en shock y además algo roja.

\- Pues parece que también se preocupa mucho por ti, porque crees que te dijo que tuvieras cuidado cuando saliste del centro pokémon – Contesto Bonnie, aquella respuesta hizo que la pelimiel, se sorprendiera, aunque eso seguía en duda en su mente.

\- No estoy segura, parece que solo se concentra en su sueño, y si no le inter… - Empezó a hablar Serena, cuando fue interrumpida.

\- Serena, si no le dices lo que sientes, seguro otra chica te quita a Ash – Hablo Bonnie, al escuchar eso, Serena recordó aquella frase que le dijo su rival, Miette, que si se quedaba dormida le quitaría a Ash, al recordar eso supo que debía de actuar rápido, antes de que fuera muy tarde - Además, que mejor lugar que esta ciudad para hacerlo – Continuo hablando

\- Tienes razón aquí mismo le diré mis sentimientos, ¿pero, como lo hare? – Hablo Serena en un tono determinado, pero le entro mucho la duda, ¿cómo lo haría?

\- Mmhh, ¡ya se! – Después de pensarlo, señalo el listón azul que Serena tenia en su ropa, el cual Ash se lo regalo a serena en su "primera cita", cuando estuvieron en ciudad coumarine - devuélvele las gracias, regálale algo y de hay confiésate.

\- Puede funcionar, pero, ¿que le regalare? – Serena volvió a entrar en duda, la idea era buena, había algo que debía pensar mucho.

\- Mira por ahí, yo tengo que regresar al centro pokemon si no mi hermano se va a preocupar mucho – Dijo Bonnie.

\- Esta bien, veré que le puedo dar, gracias – Agradeció Serena a Bonnie.

\- No hay de que, solo recuerda invitarme a tu boda – Dijo Bonnie de forma picara mientras se iba hacia el centro pokemon, lo que dejo a serena otra vez muy roja por esas palabras, pensando en lo que podría ser el mejor día de toda su vida, después se dispuso a seguir caminando para buscar el regalo adecuado para confesarse a Ash.

Mientras en el centro pokémon, Ash junto a Clemont, estaban planeando una estrategia para la batalla de gimnasio de Ash.

\- Entonces, el gimnasio es de tipo hada, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ash a Clemont.

\- Así es, el hada es débil ante el tipo acero y veneno, y sus ataques no son eficaces ante los tipo fuego. yo diría que uses a pikachu y a fletchinder podrían ser buenas apuestas, pero no te recomendaría usar a goodra, a pesar de que se haya vuelto muy fuerte, las hadas son súper eficaces contra los dragones – Hablo el rubio, dándole consejos a Ash.

\- Tal vez, pero mientras tenga confianza en mi equipo sin importar el tipo contra el que pelen, voy a ganar como sea – Dijo Ash, las palabras del entrenador dejaron impresionado al líder de gimnasio, tenia una determinación grande por ganar, esto lo noto cuando tuvieron su batalla de gimnasio en ciudad luminalia.

\- Esta bien, te lo dejare a tu criterio, pero toma en cuenta mi sugerencia – Dijo Clemont, sabia que Ash podía ingeniárselas, el solo le asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando termino la conversación, la puerta del centro pokémon se abrió, quien entro fue Bonnie, quien volvió tal y como se lo había prometido a su hermano.

\- Ya volví – Dijo avisando a ambos chicos.

\- Menos mal, pensé que harías otra de tus locuras mientras hablabas con Serena – Dijo Clemont, se había aliviado que su hermana no hiciera lo que habitualmente hace con el.

\- No, ni siquiera tenia planeado buscarte novia hoy, quizás mañana – Dijo Bonnie, con lo ultimo puesto en duda, Clemont no reacciono tan bien que digamos.

\- ¡¿COMO QUE QUIZAS MAÑANA?!, ¿en serio no puedes dejar eso por un día? – Dijo el rubio mayor, empezando a enloquecer un poco, lo ultimo lo dijo un poco mas deacaido.

\- Por favor hermano, además este lugar es perfecto para que finalmente te consiga una novia – Dijo Bonnie.

\- Por arceus, déjame tranquilo al menos un día, te lo suplico – Dijo Clemont, suplicándole a su hermanita.

\- Oigan, voy haya atrás a entrenar, ¿esta bien? - Hablo Ash interviniendo en la conversación.

\- De acuerdo, a fin de cuentas debes prepararte para tu combate – Dijo Clemont, para que el azabache se retirara del lugar, no sin antes recoger a su equipo y salir a entrenar

\- Por cierto, dejando eso a un lado, ¿de qué querías hablar con Serena? – Pregunto Clemont, sentía curiosidad que fue lo que Bonnie quería.

\- Escucha, solo quiero que no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Ash – Dijo Bonnie, ya sabemos de que se trata.

\- De acuerdo, dime – Contesto Clemont, manteniendo su palabra.

\- Lo que pasa, es que Serena esta enamorada de Ash – Soltó la pequeña, Después de lo que dijo, parece que a su hermano no le pillo por sorpresa, ¿porque será?

\- Lo supuse – Dijo Clemont, sorprendiendo mucho a su hermana - Por como actúa serena frente a Ash, pensé en esa posibilidad, pero no estaba del todo seguro, ¿luego que paso?

\- Le dije que le regalase algo a Ash para confesarse, ósea, que le devolviese las gracias por todo – Dijo Bonnie, terminando de contar lo sucedido.

\- A ver si funciona , pero de mientras aparentemos que no dijimos nada, no debemos dejar que Ash lo descubra – Hablo Clemont, lo que dijo fue escuchado por quien no quería que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Que no descubra que? – La voz fue de Ash, quien escucho solamente la parte de que no descubriera lo que estaban hablando, su presencia fue sorpresiva, lo que hizo que los hermanos se pusieran muy nerviosos.

\- A-ash, ¿que no ibas a entrenar? – Pregunto Clemont, todavía nervioso.

\- Es que tengo que ir al baño, luego me pareció que ustedes dijeron mi nombre – Contesto el entrenador.

\- No, no es nada, seguramente solo fue tu imaginación – Dijo Bonnie, en las mismas que su hermano.

\- Si, en ningún momento te mencionamos – Continuo hablando Clemont.

\- Bueno, si no es nada esta bien, ya vuelvo – Dijo Ash, retirándose, los dos se sintieron totalmente aliviados, pensaron que por poco los descubría.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – Dijo Clemont, alivianándose de la situación.

\- Si, por poco nos descubre, esperemos que a Serena le vaya bien – Continuo Bonnie, esperando que a Serena le vaya bien.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Serena seguía buscando por los puestos de la ciudad lo que necesita para declarar sus sentimientos a Ash, pero todavía no ah encontrado nada.

\- "Eh estado buscando en varios puestos y no le encuentro nada, ¿qué puedo hacer?" – Pensaba Serena, mientras veía una vitrina, con una cara algo triste, una persona la miraba, y procedió a tocarle el hombro con su dedo, ella volteo y sorprendió de quien se trataba

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Serena – Dijo aquella persona, saludándola

\- ¡Ari… Ariana! – Dijo Serena muy sorprendida, se trataba de Aria, la actual reina de kalos, quien estaba disfrazada para que no fuera reconocida – Pero, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- Bueno, estaba caminando por la ciudad, y luego te vi aquí, ¿ibas a comprar algo? – Contesto Aria, mejor dicho, Ariana, su pregunta quedo que Serena se quedara estética.

\- B-bueno si, solo que no se que comprar y ya vi por todas partes – Contesto Serena – Por cierto, ¿tu que le regalarías a un chico que te guste? – Pregunto Serena, Aria quedo muy sorprendida por su pregunta, pero entendió de que se trataba.

\- Ya entiendo, ¿le quieres regalar algo a Ash? – Dijo Aria, Serena quedo muy sorprendida, pues adivino el asunto, Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada – Ya veo, y descuida, si quieres yo te ayudo a buscar.

\- ¿En serio?, ¡muchas gracias! – Dijo Serena, agradeciéndole a su amiga, y empezaron a buscar otra vez.

Mientras en el centro pokemon, donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

\- Oigan Serena ya a tardado – Dijo Ash.

\- Es cierto – Dijo Clemont, la razón solo podría ser una – "quizás aun no ha encontrado el regalo todavia".

\- Voy a ir a buscarla – Dijo Ash levantándose de su asiento, Los hermanos se percataron de la preocupación de Ash.

\- Oye Ash, ¿que significa Serena para ti? – Pregunto Clemont, Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al azabache, a lo que se puso un poquito nervioso

\- C-creo que no entiendo bien la pregunta – Contesto Ash,, Así es, el era muy denso cuando se trataba del amor, pero en el fondo, serena significaba mucho para el, solo que no se daba cuenta de eso, cuando Clemont iba a volver a hablar su hermana intervino.

\- Hermano déjalo, tu solo ve a buscar a Serena, de acuerdo – Dijo Bonnie, dándole la orden a Ash de buscarla.

\- Claro, no tardo - Dijo saliendo del C.P para buscar a Serena, mientras dentro.

\- El ya se dará cuenta por si solo – Dijo Bonnie, esa fue la razón por la cual intervino en la conversación de su hermano con Ash.

\- Tienes razón, solo esperemos que las cosas salgan bien – Dijo Clemont, manteniendo la esperanza de que todo salga bien con ellos dos.

Mientras que Ash buscaba a Serena, en otra parte, Serena tenia en sus manos una caja color rojo con un moño azul, referencia al mismo que lleva en su ropa, ya tenia listo todo y solo faltaba algo mas.

\- Bien, ahora lo único que falta, es decirle lo que siento – Dijo Serena en un tono determinado.

\- Bien, yo ya me tengo que ir, que tengas suerte, Serena – Dijo Aria, despidiéndose de Serena.

\- Esta bien, adiós Ariana – Dijo Serena, despidiéndose de Aria, mientras ella se iba alejando, ahora solo necesitaba a Ash para hacerlo – Bien, ahora al centro pokemon.

Serena estaba dispuesta a ir al centro pokemon, cuando una voz la llamo.

\- ¡Oye, Serena! – Hablo la voz, una que ella conocía perfectamente, sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo, e instintivamente oculto la caja detrás de ella.

\- Ah, h-hola Ash, que pasa – Hablo Serena, no esperaba que Ash viniera a buscarla.

\- Pues has tardado en volver al centro pokemon, así que fui a buscarte, pero veo que aquí estas, con que estés bien es suficiente para mi – Dijo Ash, un poco apenado, serena al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco mas por la preocupación del chico hacia ella. El atardecer ya había llegado a la ciudad.

\- "Bien es ahora o nunca" – Pensó Serena, esta era la oportunidad perfecta – O-oye, Ash.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Dijo Ash, volteando hacia Serena, quien estaba temblando de los nervios y cabe decir que estaba muy sonrojada al pensar que están los 2 solos, pero era ahora o nunca.

\- E-esto es p-para ti Ash, te q-quiero devolver las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi , por favor acéptalo – Dijo Serena, sacando la caja que tenia atrás suyo frente a Ash, con un gran sonrojo y nerviosismo. El chico se sorprendió al ver que le quería regalar algo para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella, tomo la caja y la abrió, dentro de ella vio su contenido.

\- Esto es… ¿un collar? – El regalo era, un collar, tenia la forma de un trueno en el, parecía simbolizar a los pokemon tipo eléctrico, concretamente, a pikachu – Gracias Serena, pero te debió haber costado mucho.

\- No, la verdad no, realmente el dinero no fue tanto problema – Dijo Serena.

\- Bueno, aun así me gusta, muchas gracias – Dijo Ash, dándole un sonrisa a su amiga, Serena se alegro mucho al saber que acepto bien su regalo – Bueno, me lo pondré cuando regrese al centro, vámonos – Siguió hablando mientras empezaba a caminar ,hasta que serena lo agarro del brazo y detuvo sus movimientos, al parecer ya era la hora.

\- Espera, quiero decirte algo muy importante ahora – Dijo Serena, Ash no mostro resistencia alguna y se quedo a escucharla, parecía algo de gran importancia.

\- Te escucho – Dijo Ash, listo para escucharla.

\- Desde que nos conocimos hace años en el campamento del profesor Oak, desde ese día hasta el día de hoy, tu… tu… m-me – Hablaba Serena, temblando de los nervios y empezando a temblar, también tartamudeaba un poco, ya que no podía creer que lo iba a decir.

\- ¿Yo te que? – Dijo Ash, no sabia que iba a decir.

\- ¡TU ME GUSTAS ASH! – Serena finalmente dijo lo que había escondido desde hace tiempo, Ash se quedo totalmente estético ante la confesión de su amiga, la cual quedo totalmente roja por lo que dijo.

\- Ash, si no sientes lo mismo que yo, no importa, solo quería que supie… - Serena no pudo terminar de hablar, por que Ash se acerco a ella, tomándola de los hombros e hizo una acción que nunca había imaginado que pasase, si, la estaba besando, Serena se quedo impactada ante la acción del chico, pero luego correspondió el beso de su amigo, duraron como 5 minutos así, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

\- A-ash t-tu… - Tartamudeaba Serena, aun sorprendida y roja por lo ocurrido.

\- Realmente tu también me gustas Serena, me has ayudado mucho antes y no sabría que pasaría si no te hubiese vuelto a ver. La verdad, desde hace tiempo que sentía algo en mi estomago cuando hablaba contigo, pero por lo que me dijiste, finalmente comprendí lo que sentía – Confeso Ash, Serena estaba totalmente feliz, su amor fue correspondido al fin, no podía pedir nada mas en el mundo, frente a un hermoso atardecer, con el chico que tanto ama, juntos al fin.

\- Serena, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – Pregunto Ash, Serena había escuchado bien lo que dijo, a lo cual no lo dudo ni un segundo.

\- ¡claro que si Ash! – Respondió Serena muy feliz, luego fue a abrazar a su ahora novio, y ahora ella beso al chico y Ash lo correspondió de inmediato, aunque duro poco, demostraba lo que realmente sentían los 2, luego se quedaron viendo el hermoso atardecer tomados de la mano.

\- Este atardecer es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? – Pregunto Serena a su novio.

\- Si pero, tu eres mas hermosa – Contesto Ash, diciéndole también un cumplido, a la vez poniéndose algo rojo.

\- ¡Ay Ash!, que cosas dices, en serio – Dijo Serena, sonrojándose a mas no poder.

\- Bueno es la verdad – Dijo Ash, regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Jeje, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte – Dijo la pelimel, para después agarrarle el brazo con el suyo - gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, gracias por todo.

\- Igualmente mi Serena, te amo – Dijo Ash.

\- yo también te amo mucho, mi Ash – Ahora hablo Serena, despues los dos se volvieran a besar, fue el día en que Serena le devolvió las gracias a su amor, una vez que se separaron regresaron al centro pokemon tomados de la mano ahora como una pareja, al llegar los hermanos notaron como habían llegado, no se sorprendieron mucho, estaban muy felices al saber que sus amigos al fin estaban juntos. Desde ese día, prometieron apoyarse mutuamente en sus objetivos y que permanecerán siempre juntos.

Fin.

Bueno, y aquí acabamos esta historia, como sabrán, este fue el primer fanfic que escribí de todos, por motivo de san Valentín, quería hacer el remake de esta historia, me dirán que no es del todo remake ya que no esta enteramente al pie de la letra como la primera versión, si lo es, solo se cambiaron ciertas cosas en la trama, pero la historia y concepto sigue siendo el mismo, mas bien quiero olvidar esos errores y que esto sea como una versión definitiva, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, comenten que les pareció y todo, y… nos leemos en otra ocasión


End file.
